Flipside Blockade
by starfyhero
Summary: When nearly everyone at Libra goes missing one day, Leo goes in search of them, but bumps into a relative he hasn't seen since the incident involving him and his sister. With the help of her as well as some of the members that didn't go missing and new ones, they will get to the bottom of this and encounter a problem that will reignite a fire in both Leo and a couple of the members
1. Reforming Libra

Leo and Sonic went to the office for work.

When he opened the door though, they were surprised to see that no one was there.

Klaus wasn't attending to his plants, Filbert wasn't working on tea, Steven wasn't at his desk, Chain wasn't standing on top of Zapp, no on was there.

"Huh, that's strange. Usually SOMEBODY'S here, but I guess not today. Shall we go check on Zapp then?" he asked his monkey partner as they began to leave towards his place.

Walking down the streets of Hellsalem's Lot, he began to have a strange feeling in his gut.

"Okay, not only is no one in the office today, but I managed to not get mugged yet." he thought.

Sonic was looking at his partner with slight concern, then looked back up and had a shocked look on his face.

He tried to get Leo's attention, but it was all in vain as he still bumped into the person he was warning him about.

With his hand on his forehead, he looked up to see what appeared to be a girl around his age.

It wasn't until she looked up for Leo to wear the same expression as Sonic.

"R-Rose?!" he stuttered.

"Leo?!" she stuttered back.

Sonic grew a look of confusion, one that Leo took notice of.

"Right, you two haven't met before. Sonic, Rosella, or Rose, is my cousin from back where I used to live."

"It's a pleasure to meet you little guy!" she said as she held out a hand.

Being a little flustered, Sonic used his speed to immediately hide behind Leo.

"Oh come on Sonic, you don't need to be scared of me, so you can come out from behind him now." Rose said with a smile.

"Right- wait, how were you able to keep track of him, human eyes can't do that."

Her look then changed to that of a bit of concern.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? It has something to do with your eyes right?" she asked while trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah, Michella's gone blind and I'm trying to figure out how to fix that. Same goes for my eyes too. Anyway, what about you?"

She kept on thinking about what to tell him, until she gave up.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not here, my eyes changed since your mom made that phone call about what happened to you and your sister."

He decided to drop the subject for now and the three of them began to head to Zapp's place.

"So, where are we going to? A friend's place? Your place?"

"Just a place of one of my co-workers. Neither he or the others showed up today so I'm going to investigate."

They were walking for another 5 minutes before reaching the door.

He rang the doorbell, and one of Zapp's lovers answered.

"Oh, you're that Leo kid my man won't shut up about. Speaking of which, if you run into him, can you please ask him what's taking him so long to come back?"

With his feeling of concern growing, Leo nodded and the woman closed the door.

"So apparently they went missing, after all the dude learned not to keep a lady waiting the hard way..."

They were in silence.

"So...cousin, if it isn't too much trouble to ask, where do you work?"

He was hesitant.

"Will you tell me the deal with your eyes then? I'll tell you about that and my own eyes."

"Right, we are alone right now. So, after your mom called my mom, she went a bit crazy. She kept on ranting on and on about 'The All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods' like you have them, and wanted to recreate them knowing that those eyes are one of a kind. This went on for a while, and it eventually seemed like she got something to allow the person to have it's abilities. Unfortunately, me and sis were playing around on the table, and the potion that has that power fell over and broke. Because of that, sis is blind, and, well I..."

She opened her eyes to reveal a similar look as to the All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods.

The differences that Leo and Sonic noticed was that her eyes were pink, and instead of three white marks to help focus, there's four.

"Well, it's close!" he told her as he pointed towards his own eyes.

"W-W-WOAH, YOU DO HAVE THEM!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, so tell me, can you use them?"

Something huge was thrown past them.

Looking in that direction, someone looking like a boar-man is made out.

Soon another one appeared and grabbed the boar by the neck.

"Now, stay out of my way pig!"

The three ran in-between them.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Rose told him.

"Bahahahaha! And how do you kids plan to do that?"

The boar grumbled.

"No, you children get out of here, this is my fight..."

"Sorry, no can do!"

Rose turned to face the other boar-man.

"Alright, then. Normal eyes, I command you to obey!"

Two glowing circles appeared in front of Rose's and the boar-man's eyes.

"Hey, I can't see! The hell did you do to me you brat?!" he yelled as he let loose of his grip of the other boar-man.

Leo helped the other boar-man up to his feet.

"Stand back you guys, Imma pummel him!"

Pulling back his fist, he threw a powerful punch at the being that attacked him before and sent him flying.

"Thank you both children, you have my gratitude." he told them as he took a bow.

"It was nothing! Anyway, can we get your name?" Rose asked.

"My name is Jackal. I'm what could be called as a Boar Warrior."

"Mind if you keep your eyes open for a sec, I wanna check something." Leo asked.

He opened his eyes as Leo did the same, and the glowing circles appeared over both their eyes.

"What a heart of valor..." he commented on as he closed his eyes again.

He was thinking for a second, then had an idea.

"Hey, if neither of you two are busy, I need help with something and I'm looking for recruits. For what? For the organization Libra."

"The legendary secret organization, am I really worthy? It'll be my honor to join you and help out anyway I can." Jackal told him.

Rose gave a nod.

"I'll help with finding your co-workers cousin!"

With Sonic by Leo's side again, the four began to walk back towards the office.

"So if your co-workers and boss are missing, I'm going to call you Mini-Chief!" Jackal declared.

"Alright, alright, will do."

As they were heading beck to the office, in another place, things are heating up.

" _Trapped in my own mind, huh. And since the others are here too, that means that pubes and that monkey have been left to the office-_ "

Mind-Zapp has been interrupted by a Mind-Chain who stood on top of his head.

" _Just because we're technically trapped in our own minds doesn't mean that I can't do this to you. I'm sure Leo'll be fine, after all, he can still call on Luciana, Brody and Hummer if he needs help. At least, I don't think their bodies got captured._ "

As they were speaking, their bodies began destroying a few buildings, with Klaus' and Steven's bodies not far behind.

" _To think this dimension existed and_ _the villain is none other than..._ "

Mind-Klaus looked behind him, and what he saw seemed to be Leo at first, but he's using his eyes with a dark grin, and his eyes were a vibrant red-orange instead of blue.

"While this wasn't what I had in mind in terms of bringing this world to ruin, especially with these outsiders, but they'll have to do."

 ** _In the next chapter:  
"I heard the news, and I came here to help!"_**

 ** _"But what about your job as a doctor?"_**

 ** _"The dudes at the prison also allowed us to help, they said something around the lines of not trusting you to run something as secret as Libra...but between you and me I think you're pretty qualified."_**

 ** _The Blood Breed led them to what seemed like a rampaging robot and a girl with headphones and a control in her hands._**

 ** _"Ever since I left Hellsalem's Lot, I figured out how to use my ESP properly, and thanks to Gizmo's help..."_**

 ** _Black opened his eyes._**


	2. Gathering Most of the Team

"So now I think we got the main parts of how this search is going to go down." Leo finally announced.

They were sitting in the office wondering where they should start the search.

Rose was staring out the window.

"So where do you propose we look first?"

The other three looked out the same window.

Opening his eyes, he pointed to one of the small parks by one of the more congested areas in Hellsalem's Lot.

"Something seems to be going on in that area."

They decided to investigate, Leo hoping that they might be there taking on a Blood Breed.

"Mini-Chief, shall we check it out now then?" Jackal asked.

"Let's go, otherwise we'll lose them."

They turned around and began to walk towards the door.

As soon as Leo's hand touched the door handle, there was a knock.

Opening it, the first thing they saw was a small child.

It took a second for Leo to realize who it was.

"I heard the news, and I came here to help!"

"But what about your job as a doctor?"

"The boss said I can come and help. Besides, we recently got a fresh round of hospital staff to help!"

Fusing with the other two clones hidden behind the door, they formed back to the older looking version of Luciana.

"Where are you guys going anyway?"

Jackal and Rose looked confused.

"Who's she?"

"This is Luciana. She's an agent at Libra but doesn't work in this office. Rather, she works at a hospital and helps deal with stuff there."

She took a small bow.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

Jackal stepped forward.

"My name is Jackal. I'm here because I want to help Leonardo with his problem, which I'm pretty sure you're aware of by now."

"My name is Rose, and I want to help my cousin with that problem." Rose told her as she opened her eyes.

Luciana immediately got up to her face and took a good look at her eyes.

"The All Seeing Eyes of the Gods are one-of-a-kind. These are artificial, aren't they?"

She gave a nod.

"My eyes were accidentally replaced with these if you want to think of it like that."

Calming down a bit, she gave out a sigh.

"I'm going to have to tell this to my boss later."

The group of 5 left to the small park, and as they got closer, they began to make out more of what was going on.

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was what appeared to be a Blood Breed, but Libra was nowhere in sight.

With caution, Leo and Luciana approached her.

"E-excuse me." he started.

She turned around with a worried expression and immediately got close to them.

"I really could use your help to stop my sister's robot, it's out of control and the others could really use the help!"

"...Sure." Leo said in a confused tone.

The Blood Breed led them to what seemed like a rampaging robot and a girl with headphones and a control in her hands.

What did catch Leo, Sonic, and Luciana by surprise was that Brody and Hummer was there in their fused state.

They were trying to take down the robot by punching it while the girl was trying to control it.

They ran up to the two.

"What are you two doing here?! I thought you guys were still in prison!" Leo questioned.

While Jackal and Luciana charged towards the robot, the duo noticed him and paused mid-punch.

Hummer popped out of the red exoskeleton and looked at him.

"The dudes at the prison also allowed us to help, they said something around the lines of not trusting you to run something as secret as Libra, I think they also mentioned something around the lines of you only being good as a support unit...but between you and me I think you're pretty qualified."

He quickly got back into the bigger body and proceeded to try and knock the robot down.

Rose also ran to join the others in the fight.

Just as Leo was about to go to the girl with the controller to help on her end, a couple of hands touched him: one on his shoulder and another on his thigh.

Turning around and nearly opening his eyes in surprise, who he saw was one of his close friends as well as someone he hasn't seen before.

"Are you on break?" he asked Black.

"Yeah. Thanks to Gizmo over here, he led me over here knowing what the situation was." he motioned towards the midget of a man.

He quickly introduced himself.

"Pardon my rudeness, Leonardo. My name, as this boy mentioned, is Gizmo. I'm not only responsible for designing various kinds of weaponry, but I'm also this young lady's teacher!"

He pointed to the girl with the controller, who was still too distracted by her situation to notice them.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

Black suddenly stepped towards the robot casually.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Leo questioned as Black still didn't phase.

Instead, he had a smile on his face.

"Ever since I left Hellsalem's Lot, I figured out how to use my ESP properly, and thanks to Gizmo's help..."

Black opened his eyes.

There was a sudden flash of white light, making everyone, even the bezerk robot, stop to look at where it came from.

Leo was on the verge of passing out after seeing who appeared next to him, until Sonic gave him a quick slap.

"D-d-d-d..."

With a wide grin, the newly generated copy sprang up to the robot and overpowered it with his own ESP abilities.

With everyone in shock and staring at both him and the robot, the copy approached Leo and Sonic.

"Hi! Do ya miss me?"

He slowly began to back away, until Black stopped him.

"Don't worry, this isn't the real King of Dispair. Allow me to explain. When that whole thing happened with you and White saving me, not all of him left me. So, with Gizmo realizing this, I was able to hone in that energy of him in order to make, if you like to call it so, a copy of him."

The girl then approached the growing group and took notice of Gizmo.

"Teach! You made it just in time, Gamezap was getting really buggy!" she told him.

She turned to face the rest of the group.

"Thank you all for trying to help me try and stop my robot. He's not normally like this!"

The Blood Breed butted in.

"She's right, he's a very loving creation of hers."

It took a few seconds for them to remember that she was actually related to the girl.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you don't mind answering, how long were you a Blood Breed?" Luciana asked her.

She was thinking.

"I don't really know, maybe about a month or so?" she shrugged.

The other girl then stepped in to reassure them.

"Don't worry about me or my sis, she wasn't a Blood Breed for too long and she's apparently too dense for her to become a lost cause to the mental part of the infection. Anyway, my name is Suzy, and she's Carrie."

She held out her hand for a handshake.

Leo and the others each took it before he spoke up.

"Now then, I want to ask for something out of each of you guys..."

He then proposed the same thing to them as he did with Rose and Jackel.

Hummer and Brody already agreed since they were already a part of Libra.

Suzy and Gizmo decided to join and be their inventors with the weapons and other creations.

Carrie and Black decided to work in the field with the others.

Leo and Sonic, satisfied with their new recruits, decided to head back to the office.

Back in the other world, the Sonic there was observing the amount of damage the captive Libra members were causing from the distance.

From that distance, he was also able to clearly see what has become of his companion.

After a bit of staring, he reported back to a girl holding a cane in her hands, with a boy and girl on either side of her.

"This is really bad, why did my brother do this?" the Michella there asked herself.

The White was looking on with despair as the Black was just looking at the ground.

Another question was also on their own minds: where are their own Libra members?

 ** _In the next chapter:  
They were staring at her._**

 ** _"What, haven't you ever seen a demon combat maid before? This is my job."_**

 ** _She was eyeing Carrie._**

 ** _"I also hunt Blood Breeds, but from what I heard about Libra, you guys seem to already get your fix of that. Why don't I join you?"_**


	3. Mirrorworld

While they were continuing the search, for the past week they carried on with tasks Libra would normally take care of.

Suzy and Gizmo were trying to make tweaks to Gamezap.

For the others, they would usually split up the amount of work they can manage, having at least one attacker with Leo and/or Rose.

Leo did have to go with Carrie and at least one other attacker to seal up Blood Breeds, as he is the only one who can see their true names, and Rose simply can't use her eyes for that.

They all used this time to be able to get to know each other better.

One day, Leo, Carrie, and Luciana went on a mission involving Blood Breeds by a gateway to the Alterworld.

"We might be able to get some lead in this mission. Not only is it in an area we haven't checked in yet, but apparently there's rumors of a mysterious person in the area." Leo pointed out.

When they crossed the gateway to the Alterworld, they were met by two Blood Breed heading straight for them.

Carrie flew up high and launched herself at one while Leo opened his eyes and began to look for their names.

Luciana splits herself to four smaller copies of herself and went after the other one.

Sonic seemed to have run off somewhere.

Using her robe, Carrie concealed most of her body to home in towards the Blood Breed at a faster speed until she knocked them down with her right hand towards their face.

"Blood Battle Technique: Phantom Surgery!"

Using their needles, the copies sliced it.

Leo was in the sidelines and typed in the true name for the Blood Breed Carrie was fighting and sent it to her.

She checked it.

"Oh you're in for it now! To the grave for you!"

With a kick, she knocked the Blood Breed down to the ground as it turned to a tombstone.

"Alright, send the next one over Leo!" she shouted at her partner.

Just as he was about to send it, something passed by, whispering something.

"Blood Battle Technique: Form 999- Ewigkeit Gefängnis!"

A small figure hits the Blood Breed Luciana was taking on with their umbrella, banishing it in a similar fashion as Klaus.

Sonic appears once more on Leo's shoulder.

Luciana formed back to her more grown version.

The figure turned towards them and revealed her face.

She was rather small, with a black dress to match and huge eyes.

"Seems like I made it."

They were staring at her.

"What, haven't you ever seen a demon combat maid before? This is my job."

She was eyeing Carrie.

"I also hunt Blood Breeds, but from what I heard about Libra, you guys seem to get your fix on that. Why don't I join you?"

It took a moment for Leo to register that he got a new member, just like that.

"Well, may we get your name?" he asked.

"My name is Charlotte. And you are...?"

"My name is Leonardo, this is Luciana, and this is Carrie. I believe Sonic was the one who brought you here."

"Ah, the Sonic Speed Monkey. Yes, he did."

"And about that joining thing, I'll be happy to welcome you. We also have a bit of a problem."

Leo began to explain to her everything he explained to the others.

"Oh dear, this is serious. I haven't caught wind of them being in the Alterworld. If none of you having any luck in Hellsalem's Lot, perhaps they're in another world entirely?"

They began to listen.

"Think about it. They all vanished suddenly, while some members were left behind. I know of another world that's out there known as the Mirrorworld. I haven't been there in a while, but there's that extra possibility that they're there."

Leo soon realized that the situation may be more serious than he thought, so he gathered everyone and went to the office.

He introduced everyone to Charlotte, and explained what he found out.

"So we have to go investigate in the Mirrorworld to get clues as to what's happened." Gizmo confirmed to himself.

"I can take you all to the Mirrorworld to try and look. Come with me."

She took them to an area not far from when Leo's group met her.

With a few taps of her closed umbrella, a gate opened up.

Upon seeing what was on the other side, Charlotte released a gasp and ran in.

The rest of the group followed.

They all recognized the sight.

It happened a long time ago, back when the King of Dispair was trying to cause the second Great Collapse.

Leo's heart then sank.

He turned to Black.

"We need to go to the church right now."

It took a while of running with caution, but they eventually made it.

They took a look around the cemetary.

"What do you make of this Mini-Chief?" Jackal asked.

"If my hunch is correct..."

He told everyone to get their methods of attack ready and approached the door.

"On the count of three..."

Despair kicked the door open, and just as they were about to attack, they heard someone shout.

"STOP YOUR ATTACKS!"

They all paused and looked straight on.

What they saw surprised them.

They saw what seemed to be Sonic on top of Michella's shoulder, and in one of her hands was a cane.

Beside them was a distressed Black, and the person holding on to him was...

"W-White..."

Leo held him tight as he felt Black's body get weak.

"Calm down dude."

Michella looked in their direction.

"How am I hearing brother's voice? He's-"

"That's not our Leo. We still need to stop him." White told her.

The group got confused.

"There's a reason why this place is called the Mirrorworld, team. There's a version of every single one of us here. As for where most of them are, they're just as a mystery to us as to most of Libra's location(s)." Charlotte explained.

She then turned her focus to White.

"Now, White, as these two called you, you mentioned something about stopping Leonardo. Mind giving us a bit of insight as to what you mean?"

As soon as she asked this, the other Black began to shake and saw tears in his eyes.

"He saved my brother from him, but as a result, he became Despair's puppet instead."

With a shaky voice, the other Black began to speak.

"T-the Libra m-members... hehas them."

Knowing they had to investigate the severity of the situation, Leo decided that they should go to the city to look around.

Sonic decided to stay behind.

As they were about to leave, Michella stopped Leo and Rose.

White pulled Black off to the side, leaving her own sitting down.

"So, both of you have some form of the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods?" she asked.

"Well to be fair, I have the real deal. Rose's are artificial."

"Rose, so that is your name. My other cousin. Well, I wanted to teach you both something."

Even though she was legally blind, she managed to get them to an opening in the cemetery rather quickly.

It could also be that she's able to move around faster with a cane rather than a wheelchair.

"Alright, try to activate your eyes' abilities together."

They didn't know what she was trying to exactly do, but they listened to her anyway.

Upon doing so, there was a burst of energy and the three of them almost seemed to be in a new place entirely.

"It's dark here." Rose commented.

The two then felt something in their hands.

Rose was holding a pair of pink fans, while Leo had a blue blade.

Something they both took note of was how they had a mystic, almost holographic appearance.

"This field you two just made in the cemetery is known as the All-Seeing Field. Any target you two have in mind of attacking will appear in this field differently than the others and will stick out to you. Those weapons you have there will only affect the target, but as an illusion. If you stab someone in here for example, they won't actually take any damage, but they think they will."

Closing their eyes turned the cemetery back to normal.

"Now go catch up with your team."

Back to White, she was looking at the Despair clone next to her other brother.

"So it seems like something similar happened to you too. Can you explain your situation to me?"

Black began to explain everything, from that day when he made a deal with the King of Despair, to meeting Leo, to the execution of the Great Collapse and even the hardest fact that he had to relive.

"...I see, that explains why I haven't seen another me. It seems like Leo saved both of you in a way, huh?"

He gave a nod.

"By any chance, how connected are you guys to your Hellsalem's Lot?"

 _ **In the next chapter:**_ _  
_ _ **Brody and Hummer then saw someone.**_ __

 _ **"That was close. We may have nearly dug ourselves a grave."**_ __

 _ **It was then when Leo knew that the fate of all of his friends rests in his team's hands.**_


End file.
